Field
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to interconnect structures for use in semiconductor devices and methods for forming such structures.
Description of the Related Art
Feature sizes of components on integrated circuits have been steadily decreasing for the last several decades. As feature sizes have decreased, computers have become more powerful and less expensive for consumers. In order for the decreasing trend to continue, the thickness of the dielectric barrier that surrounds the interconnects must also decrease. Interconnects connect the different components on an integrated circuit. A thinner dielectric barrier correlates to a lower dielectric constant for the dielectric barrier and a lower capacitance surrounding the interconnects (hereinafter, “interline capacitance”). Conventional interconnects are made of copper, which is selected because copper is highly conductive compared to other metals. However, copper diffuses into conventional dielectric barriers, eventually causing device failure. Regrettably, the diffusivity of copper becomes amplified as the thickness of the dielectric barrier decreases.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is an improved interconnect structure and methods for forming such structures.